


Spinning Gold Yarn

by IHappenToBeAFangirl



Category: Undertale, dreamswap - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, I couldn't think of a plausible soltuion for them being skeletons, M/M, also, and a bit of Into the Woods at the beginning, but not really, its basically rapunzel, its complicated im sorry, like the grimm brothers version, ok this is going to be a very convulated fairytale-esque story, so they're all human in this, with a little bit of tangled into the mix?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-06-15 22:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15423468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHappenToBeAFangirl/pseuds/IHappenToBeAFangirl
Summary: It was just a few apples but it led to a curse that would separate two brothers.Nightmare lives in a tower. He's kind of happy there- after all, he lives with his best (and only) friend, he gets plenty of food to eat, stuff to read and Blue even got him a pet rooster. Sure, living in a tower is kind of weird, but he can spin gold thread and that's also weird. Great for business but Blue warns him that there are people who would kill to kidnap him or something, so he's content with staying right there. But one day an assassin and a thief stumble into his life and to be honest... he's kind of curious.---Dream is the king and lives in the castle. He's kind of happy there- after all, he's got the best education, all the power, a loyal dog, he even has magic glowing wings. Sure, his general of his army is an asshole, but he's competent. He's got all these women and men vying for his attention. It's just his luck he falls for someone he can't marry... twice. And to be honest... he's kind of curious





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is the complete rewrite of Tower of Misery. It's definitely going to be more Rapunzel-esque, maybe with a few more convoluted fairytales mixed in (like, Cinderella (sorta), maybe Aladdinish, a bit of The Snow Queen if you mangle the plot enough, even Rumpelstiltskin) so it kind of is a bit like Into the Woods. Just no music, sorry. I hope you like it, though. And please tell me of any spelling mistakes or grammar errors!

Once upon a time, there was a cartwright that lived with his wife. Their life was simple- they weren't rich by any means- but comfortable, and they lived next door to a cheerful neighbor who had a bountiful garden and who was always willing to share much for just a small price. They had a nice life, just the two of them, and were ecstatic to find that the wife was pregnant. The moved fast to make all the necessary arrangements before the wife was confined to bed rest. 

That is unfortunately when their trouble began.

It was autumn. The wife could see the colors of the trees begin the turn when she looked out the unshuttered window, humming, her hands resting on her belly, smiling when the baby began to kick. Sometimes it felt like she was carrying two. She might be, she would never actually find out until she gave birth. She loved when the season was just beginning to change, just before it got too cold to keep the windows open. She had managed to move herself from the bed to the chair, taking in the fresh, crisp air. 

Then she saw the apple tree.

For a moment, she was a bit confused why the tree still had apples. She had spotted the neighbor harvesting the rest of their expansive garden, including three other apples trees. She knew all the food was good, perfectly delicious. So surely that apple tree would be no different. Especially since those apples looked absolutely divine- so yellow, she could have sworn up and down that they were gold. She even thought she saw the sun glint off of them. 

The point was, the apples looked mouth-watering, and as her stomach growled, the wife decided right then and there that until she ate those apples, she would eat nothing else.

"Dearest!" she called out to the workshop. She hear the faint noise of his footsteps until he was in the doorway of their room. "I'm hungry."

"Well, we still have some stew from yesterday and some bread." he started. She shook her head. 

"No, I want the neighbor's golden apples." she insisted. "And I'm not eating anything else until I eat one."

The husband peered out the window at the tree. "Those do look delicious but isn't the whole 'no eating anything' a bit too much?"

"I'm not eating anything until I eat one of those golden apples." the wife said frostily. Her husband sighed, but nodded a bit. 

"Alright, I will go and ask the neighbor if they can give us an apple or two." he relented, leaving the house to walk over to the lovely little cottage nearby.

A tiny little wood and thatch cottage, with fruits and vegetables being sorted on the front deck, most of which would be taken and sold at the marketplace. The neighbor was in the middle of the pile, sorting based on how fast the food would go bad- they would sell at the marketplace through the winter if they could so they would have enough money to make it through the winter. 

"Oh, good afternoon!" the neighbor said, cheerful as ever, waving slightly as they tossed a couple carrots in a pile. "How's your wife? Healthy?"

"Very healthy. And hungry." he laughed a little sheepishly. "I came by to buy a couple apples, if possible."

The neighbor smiled. "Oh of course! What kind? I have some Red Delicious, MacIntosh, and Gala apples, always yummy, even for baking. What'll it be?" 

They peered up at him expectantly, smiling. 

"Well, my wife wants some of the golden ones that are still on the tree." the man said, pulling some coins out of his pocket. When he looked back, the neighbor's smile had frozen, before slowly slipping away as the neighbor slowly stood up. 

"The... golden ones?" they asked calmly. 

"Yes, how much?" the husband was a bit unnerved by the sudden mood switch. 

"Well, I'm terrible sorry, but those apples aren't for sale. They aren't for anyone to take, not even you." the neighbor didn't sound sorry, but they did sound frosty. Their gaze was unusually stormy, as well. The husband shifted, throat suddenly dry. He swallow and tried again.

"My wife said she won't eat until she gets one." he tried to explain. "And she's stubborn enough to go through with it. Just one apple, please." 

The neighbor simply shrugged. "Well, she'll simply get over it or starve." 

The husband watched, mouth agape, as the neighbor went into their cottage and shut the door. The husband trudged back home. After he told the wife the bad news, she stayed true to his word. 

A few days passed, and the wife still refused to eat. The husband had tried everything- begging, bargaining, promises, bribing. None of it worked. She stubbornly refused to eat, and he feared for her life. And the life of their child. 

With no other options, the husband snuck into the neighbors garden in the dead of the night, careful to not crush anything to leave no trace that he was there. He realized that the apple did look like they were made of gold- and felt like it, cool and metallic to the touch. Yet, it was an apple. So he picked a single golden apple, making his way back to his home. A hearty stew simmered on the fire, and he hurried his way to the room. 

His wife was awake, unable to sleep from constant hunger pains. She saw the apple, mouth watering hungrily. As the husband gave her the apple, he mentally kicked aside any feeling of doubt. This was the right choice- he was sure of it. The doubt returned in full force when the door was flung open by some invisible force. The fire dimmed and went out. The wife and husband watched with shock and horror as the neighbor walked in, and in that moment they could see them for what they truly were- a nymph. One very furious nymph. 

"I told you that the apples weren't for you to take." the nymph scowled. "Instead of listening to me, you stole them! And now you truly must pay the price!"

"Please, have mercy-" the husband tried to plead. 

"Mercy?!" the being scowled and the husband flinched. "From the moment you touched that apple, you and your family were cursed. Because you stole from me, something will be stolen from you- you will have twins, two boys, and one will be stolen within weeks after the birth." 

It felt like the temperature dropped. The wife dropped the apple in horror. 

"No, please, not my child, anything but my child." she begged tears in her eyes. "Please, take me instead, it's all my fault!" 

"It's too late." the nymph glared. "His fate is sealed. As long as you two will live, you will never see your son again." 

The man fell to his knees in horror as the nymph turned to leave.

"Please, is there any good that will come out of this?" the man begged brokenly. The nymph shrugged carelessly. 

"I will grant you one boon- the curse that is but on you will not be extended to your children. You may never see your son again. There is hope for your other son to see him. I doubt it, though, as your other son will grow up to be the king." the nymph said flippantly. "But they will never grow up together. You made sure of that when your greed and stubbornness and pride wanted my apples." 

With those words, the nymph vanished, leaving behind a small patch of flowers that withered within seconds. From then on, the two never saw or heard their neighbor again, and the cottage, tree, and garden simply vanished. It was like the neighbor had never existed.

True to the fae's words, the wife gave birth to two twin boys, on the winter solstice. And true to the nymph's curse, a few weeks after that, they awoke to the sound of their son crying and rushed to the cradle, only to find that one of heir sons was gone, without a trace. The wife sobbed, and the man's heart broke, but there was nothing they could do. All they could do was grieve, and they never truly seemed to stop grieving. 

The wife died soon after, taken by an illness. The husband named the child Dream and raised him as best as he could. It seemed like it was never enough. The man passed away in a tragic accident when Dream was only four. 

Only then did the nymph show up, spiriting Dream away when he was asleep, having an audience with the kingdom's king and queen, warning them that his boy will be their only chance at having an heir. 

So the king and queen took Dream in, raising him as a prince, raising him as their son. They heeded the warnings of the fae- no one messed with the fae- and when Dream was of age, they peacefully retired. The celebration lasted the entirety of the winter solstice, for both the coronation and the celebration of the king's birthday. 

But what of the other son? He was given the name Nightmare and lived deep in the woods, raised apart from the rest of society. Most of it, save for his friend- he lived with a boy named Blue. The were comfortable- not rich, not poor- just comfortable. 

But Nightmare wasn't content, not by a long shot. This is just the beginning, after all.


	2. Chapter One:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare wants to go outside. Blue agrees. Sort of. 
> 
> Dream pokes fun at Ink for being cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeey sorry for taking so long to update... again..... And sorry for such a weird chapter, it's just a sort of background chapter, and the next chapter will kinda be like that, too. Tell me about any spelling or Grammer mistakes, please!

It was snowing again. Nightmare watched from the window as the flakes swirled around as they fell to the already thick white blanket below, outside the tower. He sat on the little window seat, feeling bored out of his mind. Which was really new for him- there was only so many things someone can do when they live in a tower in the middle of the woods with nothing but a rooster to keep you company because the only other person who lived with you was gone for most of the day. 

Which was exactly what happened to Nightmare. Currently, he was alone. With Kevin. And under very strict orders to stay in the tower, no matter what.

Normally, Nightmare liked it when it snowed. There was a long, unbroken blanket of white, for as far as he could see. And when he looked down, the mass of overgrown rosebushes that circled the base of the tower were pretty much invisible, covered by snow. The rosebushes themselves were pretty when they bloomed with dozens of large roses, but when they wilted the bushes server as a reminder hat they were probably a pretty serious health hazard. Someone could probably poke their eyes out if they tripped and fell face first into the thorns. 

Nightmare figured that the chances of someone going blind via rosebush were close to zero. Very few people ever came this far out into the forest. He knew there was a village nearby- Blue had to get food somewhere, after all. And clothes. But no one ever seemed to come close. 

Although to be honest, he was a bit happier to be alone. He had enough to keep him busy most days- a violin, books, a spinning wheel, among things. These things weren't cheap, either, and he really was glad that Blue gave them to him. 

And all Nightmare had to do was stay in some tower. He could do that. No problem. 

But still...

"I am so bored." he muttered, rubbing his face a little. Kevin seemed to cluck in agreement. Or disapproval. He couldn't tell- Kevin was a rooster and roosters have very limited facial expressions. 

"Well, only boring people get bored." a cheerful voice called, and Nightmare jumped. Blue laughed a bit at his expression. "Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you. Can I sit down?"

"Sure." Nightmare scoot over a bit, and Blue sat down. "Blue, I'm bored."

"And like I said earlier- only boring people get bored, Nightmare." Blue nudged him slightly. "And you aren't boring, right?"

"Well, i'm definitely not interesting." Nightmare snorted slightly. "And it's not like I can do anything really interesting." 

"Sure you can! You've got the violin, more books than anyone in the village combined, probably, and a pet chicken you named Kevin." his friend pointed out. "Plus, you can turn a bunch of thread like into literal gold. That is pretty cool. And much better than, say... Robert the blacksmith." 

"Yeah, but it's not like I can show anybody that." Nightmare shrugged. "It kinda witchcraft, and witches kinda get burned at stakes. Or drowned." 

Even boring old Robert the Blacksmith would be happy to clap Nightmare in red hot iron shoes and watch him dance to death. 

"Not to mention, since you're kind of a literal gold mine, even if they decided that you would be more useful alive, you'd be trapped in a tower anyway." Blue mused. "Although they'd probably kill you later. Either way, you'd be dead without me." 

Nightmare shivered. "Lovely." he grumbled, slumping against Blue in defeat. 

Blue wrapped an arm around him. "But... staying here for so long does seem to be having a rather... not good effect on you." 

"Yeah, just a bit." Nightmare deadpanned. "A chicken can only be so interesting for so long." 

Kevin pecked at Nightmare's foot, as if he had taken offense to that. Blue laughed. 

"Point is, Nightmare, you did just turn nineteen, and maybe-" Blue started. 

"Holy fuck, you're gonna take me outside?" Nightmare perked up. "Like... outside outside? With actual people? And other animals and food and sights and smells and books and music and-" 

"Nightmare, you're rambling." Blue said, a bit amused. 

Nightmare stopped, midsentance. "Sorry, I didn't mean to." he apologized. "But just... where are we gonna go?" 

"It's alright, you silly goose." Blue booped him slightly. "We're just gonna go to the market and buy things to eat, really. It's gonna be boring. But it should be a bit safer- public opinion towards magic seems to have changed towards less pitchforky and flamey." 

Nightmare didn't care. He was a bit happy to be anywhere except in a tower in the middle of nowhere, even if it was only for a few hours just for grocery shopping. To him, this might as well have been an adventure. Maybe not as glamorous as the ones in his books, but still, it was something. 

"Thank you Blue!" he said, unable to stop smiling. 

"Oh, please, just consider it a belated birthday present." Blue shrugged. "And it's not like we can stay cooped up here forever. Who knows, if things go well, maybe this can be an all the time thing." 

Blue shot him a little grin. "Then we can see how bored and boring you'll be then." 

"When do we leave?" Nightmare asked curiously. 

"Mm... soon. Once the snow stops." Blue promised. 

Nightmare glared outside like the weather had personally hurt him, allowing Blue to drag him back to the window seat, wrapping how arms around him. 

"Relax, the snow should stop soon." Blue promised. "Then we can go and wander around the marketplace." 

That made Nightmare glare at the snow harder. Blue just chuckled, letting him glare. 

They would possibly be here a while. The snow showed no signs of stopping yet. Blue just smiled.  
\---

"Champion! Heel!" Dream called in the snow covered gardens. 

For a moment, there was nothing. It seemed like his call had no affect. 

"Oh nooo, he's lost." Ink said blankly. Dream cast a side glance at him. "Oh well, time to go back inside out of the cold-" 

"Ink, not only raised in an artic climate, you also refused to put on a coat like I asked you too." 

Ink just rolled his eyes, turning to go. "Sorry Boss, but we really do have better things to do other than look for your lost dog-" 

The snow in front of him exploded, and Ink screeched as he was tackled to the ground by a very excitable husky. 

Dream cleared his throat. "Champion, heel." he repeated. Luckily for Ink, the well-trained dog obeyed, earning the dog more than a few pets. 

Ink stood up, brushing snow off of himself, unamused. 

"Wow, really mature Champ." the captain said. 

"Well, if you were an intruder, he wouldn't have been so nice to you." Dream said. "He would have subdued you and then you would have been arrested." 

Ink just looked at him. "Boss, no offense, but Champ is really not a guard dog. He literally loves everyone. If I were an intruder, all I had to do was pet him and he would practically take me to the crown jewels." 

Champ's tail wagged, and he boofed. 

"He's still a good dog, Ink." Dream insisted. 

"Sure. Anyway, let's go back inside, it's cold." Ink said. "The snow doesn't seem like stopping anytime soon." 

Dream took a moment to look at the snow again, before turning back to Ink and go inside again. "Alright. But still, you were raised in an artic environment, how are you cold?" 

Ink sighed.


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error and Cross show up and try to stay out of trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm so sorry for the really late update- I don't know what got into me, I just wasn't satisfied with what I was writing. But I'll try and be better. No promises, though. Sorry!

“You aren't from around here.” 

The tone wasn't accusatory. It was friendly, conversational even. The merchant was smiling, just trying to make small talk while Cross was oogling the far too overpriced chocolate and salivating wistfully. 

Still, it made Error freeze up. Those words meant it was obvious that they stuck out, that they were rememberable. Which is not a good thing when he's on the run from several really powerful people who would be happy to kill him. 

“Well, uh, no, not really, just travelling.” Error managed. That much was true. “Heading to, uh…” 

“Crecea.” Cross said helpfully. Error relaxed, grateful for Cross's quick thinking. “He struck it rich in the diamond minds, you know?” 

Error felt like slapping Cross when he saw the flicker of greed flash in the merchants eyes. 

“Really now?” he said. “How rich?” 

“Very rich.” Cross kept talking. “Rich enough to buy land and never have to work again.” 

“That's over exaggerating.” Error said hastily. “It's probably not that rich, you know. Uh, definitely not that rich.” 

He grabbed the food and drinks. “We should get going, you know. Have to find a place for the night.” 

“Oh… yes, if course.” the merchant nodded. “I can give you directions to an inn in town-” 

“No thank you.” Error said. 

“Sure.” Cross was still oblivious. Error shot a glare at him, at which he only shrugged. “What? Last time we listened to your idea for a place to stay, we ended up with fleas.”

The merchant laughed a bit. “Yeah, the Mercury Inn isn't known for fleas. Just good food and good company.” 

Cross looked at him pointedly and Error sighed. 

“Alright.” he said reluctantly. “Which way to the Mercury Inn?” 

\--- 

'You're being followed now.'

Cross, as always, ignored the little child, floating just out of the corner of his eye. You know, the one with piercing red eyes and the urge to murder. Or just maim. Or just take over his body because between the two of them, Cross was the only one with a body anymore, and a physical body is better than none, even if it was cursed. 

'Hey. Stop ignoring me. You really are being followed. It's because you blabbered about having money to the merchant.'

The child paused. 'I told you we should have stabbed him when he had the chance.’ 

Skies above, the little gremlin was chatty today. 

'You know, you can't ignore me forever, Cross, you're the one who crossed paths with the wrong sorcerer and got cursed.' 

Cross instinctively brushed his eye, feeling a small pulse of phantom pain. Ha. Just because the pain wasn't there didn't mean it hurt any less. 

'At least you didn't end up as bad as the other guy.' 

“Hey Error, are we really going to go to the Mercury Inn?” Cross asked, abruptly changing the subject. It wasn't a thing he liked to think about. 

“Probably.” Error sighed. “I can't really think of a different place to go, you know? Might as well.”

“Yeah. It's just a merchant, right, it's not like he'll be able to do anything.” Cross said, casually taking a wrapped chocolate piece from his pocket and handing it over. 

Error looked confused. 

“... Did you steal this?” he asked, looking at him. 

“Oh puhlease, it was way too expensive. Not even my home sold chocolate this expensive. Clearly, he got it for cheap and resells it.” Cross shrugged taking a bite from his home. “Yeah. Definitely not the best. But it's chocolate.” 

'Chocolate was my favorite, you know.'

Cross mentally flicked the gremlin off. He was going to stuff his face with his stolen cheap chocolate, skies be damned. 

“... We really do stand out.” Error sighed, rubbing his face. “You are very obviously from the far north and I am very obviously from them greater south. Also, could you at least try to bundle up in the winter?” 

“Why? It's not even cold.” Cross said. “Not to mention, you have your prison tattoos.” 

“They aren't prison tattoos.” Error said automatically. “Some people are just born with them. A genetic defect, sort of.” 

“Right. Like magic.” 

“Try to keep your voice down, especially about magic.” Error shot him a look. “This country has a habit of getting skittish about magic.”

There was silence for a moment. 

“... Is… doesn't their king have wings made from the sun?” 

There was a loud choking sound, and Error spit the bit of chocolate that was trying to kill him out. RIP, chocolate. 

“The king? Wings?” Error said. 

“Yeah. Dream or something.” Cross rolled his eyes. “A bit pretentious to name your kid, if you ask me. I bet you that he's insufferable.” 

“He's actually pretty nice.” Error mumbled, but Cross heard and stopped in his tracks. 

“... You met the king?” he asked. His friend shied away, staring determinedly at the snow. 

“Once. Four years ago. He probably doesn't even remember me.” Error's voice was oddly controlled. “And yes, he does have wings, but they definitely aren't as bright as the sun. A little less blinding.” 

“Holy shit, so he really is a changling.” Cross felt oddly delighted. “Hah! Who've thunk?”

“Pfft, he was way too nice to be a changling.” his friend snorted. “And polite. He didn't have to waste time talking to me or make sure I was okay with how many people were in the room or-” 

“Holy shit you're in love with the king.” Cross said delightedly. Error threw snow in his face. 

“You're delusional. Shut up.” Error glared, but there was hardly any heat behind it. “I met him once and then I took a bunch of his gold and stuff. So. Not in love. We're like, mortal enemies.” 

“Ooooor… star-crossed lovers?” Cross teased. 

“No, you and the king are starcrossed lovers. Now shhh, where could that inn be…” 

Crossed pointed to what Error thought what definitely looked like the seediest inn ever. He grimaced. 

“I don't like that.” he said reluctantly. “It's kinda away from the busy part of town.” 

“You can't sleep when there's too much noise.” Cross reminded. 

“Yeah, I know, but still. I probably won't be sleeping much here, either.” 

He's picky.

“Oh well.” Cross kept walking, his friend reluctantly following him. 

What's the worst that could happen? 

\--- 

This side of town was silent. Dead silent. 

Error didn't like it. He looked around, catching a glimpse of his reflection in a dirty window. It was his bright blue facial markings that stood out the mostly. Out of habit, he flipped his hood up, trying to hide his face. 

Once again, he thanked the goddess that he wasn't home. If he was, everyone would know _exactly_ who he was. Everyone would know that he was some dirty little orphan thief who had a debt to pay off to some warlock. 

He looked away, following the monochrome figure of his friend, keeping his head down. 

Error only looked up when he nearly ran into Cross. His friend was looking up at a swaying sign. 

"The Mercury Inn." he said. 

Error looked at the building that seemed to be the only sign of life in the area. The windows glowed almost cheerily. He heard faint sound of music and laughter. 

But it also looked dirty and shady and he didn't trust it a bit. 

"Well... maybe we should go find somewhere else..." Error said. 

"Like where?" Cross asked- not sarcastically, but just looked at Error. 

"Uh. Well." Error said aptly. He knew if he could come up with another suggestion, Cross would go. The problem was, his mind went blank. And to make matter worse, his stomach growled loudly. The chocolate was all he had eaten today so far and it wasn't a good meal. "Maybe we should just go in to eat?" 

"Deal." Cross shrugged. Error relaxed a bit. It wasn't all that dark yet, they still had time to go and find another inn. Even a shady inn tended to have decent food, as well. 

The music and talking amplified when they stepped in. As did the smell of unwashed bodies. Error wrinkled his nose. He probably wasn't much better, but still. That didn't mean he had to like the smell. 

There was a small dip in noise as the two stepped in and people say them. He once again looked at the floor, trying to hide his marks, a habit he couldn't drop. 

The two made their way over to the bar to order food. The lady at the bar was large, and when she grinned, it didn't put Error at ease. 

"Hello there, strangers." she said, leaning against the counter slightly. Error fought not to flinch. She scanned them both- her eyes lingered on Cross's mismatched eyes and his angry red scar, on Error's facial markings. He somehow managed to stare her in the eyes coolly. "Here for a night or no?" 

"Just to eat." Error said. "Not sure about where we'll stay yet." 

"Ooh, that's comforting." the lady joked. "You come into an inn you might not be staying at?" 

Cross snorted. 

"We just got into town." Cross lied smoothly. "We aren't sure where we're staying yet, we're just hungry. What's on the menu?" 

"Chicken." she shrugged. "With potatos and peas. And ale, of course." 

"Great." Error said, nodding a bit. "How much?" 

The lady shrugged. "We can discuss that later." 

She left abruptly, leaving Error to blink. He'd never payed for a meal after he ate, just before. Innkeepers didn't want people to stiff them on money and dine and ditch. 

"Something's wrong." Error said to Cross, but there was a loud cheer as the music ended and they both looked over at the commotion. 

When they turned back, the food had been served and the innkeeper was grinning at them with her sharklike smile. 

"So, how about that?" she said. "Now. About payment?" 

"Sure." Cross reached for his bag, but the lady slammed a knife down, narrowly missing his other hand. The inn was deathly silent. 

"How about you give us the deed to the diamonds you got from the mine?" she said, sickly sweet. 

Error glared at Cross. At least Cross had the good graces to look sheepish and a few more people began to crowd them in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Error is anxious and on the run. Cross is less anxious. Chara is a bored backseat driver. They're all cursed. It's great!


End file.
